Izirian Mercenaries
The mercenary companies of Izir form the main bulk of their military, and are elite and expensive sellswords. List of Companies Blackfire Company With blueprints and technology stolen from the Erdannians, combined with Izirian alchemy, the Blackfire Company can provide terrifying ordinance and destructive power to any Izirian military force. The Blackfire company is lead by Imam Al-Zaah, a former Vizier whose title was revoked after he was discovered to be testing potions on the sultan he served. Though his trustworthiness is unreliable, he is a genius engineer and alchemist, constantly testing out new weaponry and equipment, giving these to slaves to test in battle (in case they explode). The colours of the Blackfire company are black and orange. Their motif is swirling fireballs. Notable members include: Zakari Blood Reavers A mercenary company hailing from the Scendrasil Shore. They are mostly hired for privateering purposes, as their naval combat prowess is greater than that of other mercenary companies. The Blood Reavers are also known for having forbidden magic users among their numbers. Scendrian raiders are often known as "Vampire Pirates" on the Shattered Sea, due to their use of blood magic. The colours of the Blood Reavers are red and ivory-white. Their motif is blood-red hands reaching forth from the sea. Daughter's Blade The Daughter's blade work for the Daughters of the Desert, and can only be hired by members of that order. Many Daughters enter their ranks, but the majority of mercenaries in this company are non-magical. The colours of the Daughter's Blade are purple and blue. Their motif is a scimitar and shield Eversong The Eversong Mercenaries are one of the most famous group of fighters in the world, due to their mysterious method of combat. When the Eversong fight, music is made. A conductor, through perhaps some psychic powers, ensures that all the fighters fight in unison and as a cohesive unit. Orders and commands can be carried far and are signified by a shift in the rhythm of the song. Outside of battle, Eversong mercenaries are supposedly antisocial and odd, apparently finding it difficult to communicate normally. Sometimes they will randomly tap their feet or hands, and hum to some unheard song. The colours of the Eversong are red and blue, and their motif is swirling patterns. Gold Helms The Gold Helms are the militia of Irikkad. They are by far the wealthiest and most well-equipped mercenary company in Izir, and potentially the world. Their fees are proportional to this, making them particularly exclusive. To many Izirian Sultans, hiring the Gold Helms is a gesture of wealth and arrogance more than actual need for their services. The Gold Helms are often recruited from the most elite soldiers of other mercenary companies, and offered substantial payments for defecting. The colours of the Gold Helms are Gold and Orange, and their motif is a great wall. The Oathbreakers The Oathbreakers are a ragtag band of former guardsmen, and even royal guard, who betrayed their kings. When Sultan Rashad cut a warpath across Izir during the time of the Confederation, he bribed and corrupted a lot of his opponents soldiers, with tantalising rewards for betraying their kings. They joined him on the campaign, and eventually there were enough of them to form their own mercenary company. Though they are mercenaries by nature, they are loyal to Sultan Rashad, for now. The colours of the Oathbreakers are Gold and Red, and their motif is a skull wearing a crown. Harpy's Talon The Harpy's Talon is unique for being an all-female mercenary company. Soldiers of the Harpy's Talon fight with reckless savagery. Masked Warriors The militia of the sacred city of Azakkad, and devout followers of the great Aribathilad. Sandvipers Monster hunters and tamers. Tomb Guard undead hunters. Raqmuran Night-Stalkers Undead mercenaries, lead by the legendary Kukris Am-Alraq. Ureshi Marauders The last remnants of the ancient cursed city of Uresh. The soldiers of Uresh were infamous for their habit of plundering everything they could carry from their opponents, and for being particularly treacherous. These mercenaries are descended from those warriors, and now wander Izir since the destruction of their home. More thieves than soldiers, the ruthless Marauders are usually hired by the greedy and covetous, in order to pillage their enemies and bring back the loot. The Marauders have no colours or motif.